You hurt meI hurt you!
by Finished
Summary: When Catherine gets a case, she wonders why one of the victim’s friends acted the way they did.


Title: You hurt me.I hurt you!  
  
Author: Amara (TofuDog)  
  
Show: CSI Spoilers: None  
  
Disclaimer: This is mine. Not the show! Summary: When Catherine gets a case, she wonders why one of the victim's friends acted the way they did. Rating: PG-13 Note To Reader: This is a classic cliffhanger with a CSI twist. You come up with your own ending. If you really want to know what the ending might have been, just e-mail me at amaratenoh6@yahoo.com I have a few suggestions! (  
  
"Whee!" Ten year old Penny said as she span in a circle with her arms flying in the neighborhood park. She hopped up into the air still spinning. Her hand hit a man in the mouth. Penny stopped. "Oh, I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" Penny asked. She grabbed the man's hand and pulled it close to her. "I'm so sorry. Can I get you anything?" Emotionally, Penny yanked the man's hand close to her chest. She didn't even know this man, and she was holding his hand. She opened her mouth to speak, but the man started to look at her funny. She pulled away from his hand. "You're okay. You look okay. I'm going to walk away now." Penny said as she turned to go get a drink of water. She went around a corner and bent down at the water faucet. She sipped slowly savoring the cold, crisp water. The man came around from the corner and looked at Penny. He walked up behind Penny like he was going to get a drink of water. Penny looked up from the water. "I see you are better, at least I hope so!" Penny said and she resumed drinking. The man put his big hand above Penny's head. He pushed Penny's head into the water. "Hey! What are you doing?" Penny yelled as her head was shoved into the water. The man put his hands around Penny's waist and picked her up. Penny kicked the man in the chest. She pounded on his back. She let out a big yelp as the man slammed her down in some bushes. The man clasped his hand over her mouth. "You are going to do what I tell you, right?" The man said silently. Penny shook her head in retaliation. The man pushed her head back into the bushes farther. "Right?" Penny bit into the man's hand. The man's hand flew away from Penny's mouth. He held his hand in pain. Penny squirmed away from the man. She yelled as she ran back to the park. "Juney, help!" Penny yelled. Her dress was ripped from the bushes. Penny ran up to her babysitter. "Somebody.a man.took me into.the.bushes.he's over.there!" Penny's finger pointed wildly at the shrubs that she almost died in. Juney's eyes followed Penny's finger. Nobody was there. Penny saw a side-panel van pulling away from the park. "That's him.in the van." Penny said. Juney ran after the van. She pulled a pen out of her pocket and wrote the license plate number on the palm of her hand. Juney and Penny headed to the Las Vegas Metropolitan Police Department. Penny sobbed the whole way there. The police officers there looked up the license plate number. It belonged to Thom Finkly, long time pedophile. Juney and Penny were transferred to Criminalistics and there Criminalist Catherine Willows explained in her soothing voice why they were sent to the Criminalistics Department. "You see Penny, the man who came after you is a bad man who has broken his parole. It may be confusing, but this man likes little children like you in a bad way. The police officers have told him to stay way from kids because he does bad things to them. But.he has not done what they told him and now, he has to go to jail. My co-workers and I were the ones who sent him away to begin with, so since we were the ones who put him away, we have to put him away again with your help. But, first, you need to identify him in a lineup. Okay? Can you do that?" Catherine said. She looked at Jim Brass standing in the back of the room. He looked at her funny because of the way she had explained to the child. Penny sobbed. She nodded. "What's a lineup?" She held Juney's hand. Juney looked down at the kid. A social worker was holding Penny's other hand. "A lineup is when some men come and stand up against a wall and you tell us which man did the bad thing to you." Catherine said. "Okay, I think I can do it. Is he going to hurt me again?" Penny asked quietly. A tear slipped down her cheek. "No.no. He will never touch you again." Catherine said. "June, do you want to go?" Juney nodded her head violently. "That's fine." She led Penny to the line up. Penny sighed deeply when they got into the room. Juney hid around the corner so she could not see the men. "Do you see him? Penny?" Penny sniffled and pointed at a man. She buried her face into the social worker's clothing. Catherine breathed out loudly. "Okay, Jim. Lock him up." She said. Why couldn't the courts have put Thom Finkly in jail longer so this wouldn't have had to happen again? Catherine thought. Jim put handcuffs on Thom and walked away with him. Juney came into the room after that. Catherine looked at her funny. Why wouldn't she come in here before Thom left? *** Juney sat at Thom's jail bars. "You spiff." She sighed disgustedly. "You really messed it up this time." "Well, sorry that I'm not perfect like you Juney. I tried." Thom said. "But, you turned me in. I didn't. I thought.that you were my friend." He grabbed Juney's hand through the bar. He tenderly kissed it. "I wish I could hold you like I used to. What's happened to you?" Juney pulled her hand away. Thom frowned. "It's simple: you hurt me, I hurt you." Juney said coldly. 


End file.
